


And now you're here

by purpleheart94



Series: Domus [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleheart94/pseuds/purpleheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finally returns, hoping that Eren is alright and that their child hasn't decided to make an early appearence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now you're here

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently you guys liked 'Come back soon' so I decided to write a continuation. Also I needed to write Levi holding a baby, it's just too precious. Oh yeah, if you guys have any prompts or requests I'd be happy to hear them! I don't have any good ideas myself ; u ; Anyway, I hope you like it!

When Levi returns from the mission, he is exhausted. There are bags under his eyes, for ever since he left Eren behind he had been unable to sleep, constantly worrying that the brunet was going through the difficult task of giving birth without him. He never thought it would have been this difficult to leave him and their unborn child behind, especially when Eren was so close to his due date.

He practically bursts through the door, slamming it shut behind him. ''Eren!'' He calls out, struggling out of his cloak, tossing it to one side and rushing through the first few rooms of their home, searching desperately for the younger male. In the kitchen, his gaze falls upon something unexpected. There is a puddle in the middle of the floor. At first he thinks Eren has made a mess washing the dishes again, but the puddle is nowhere near the sink.

_Eren's water broke_.

He begins to panic, a thousand scenarios rush through his mind, fearing that the worst might have happened, but a voice interrupts him, beckoning him to the bedroom.

''Levi? In here!''

Eren's voice is hushed, with an urgent tone, and Levi quickly makes his way towards him. He stops dead at the entrance of the room, an unusual sight before him.

Eren sits in the bed, laying against some propped up pillows and covered by several blankets. In his arms there is a small bundle of cloth, and Levi can almost see the top of a dark haired head. The brunet smiles up at Levi, holding the bundle closer to his chest. ''You're just in time.'' He says, voice hoarse and tired from the whole ordeal. ''Hanji and the doctor just left so we have her all to ourselves.''

_Her_.

They have a daughter. They're parents. Shit, he's a dad. Levi finds himself frozen in place, unable to move. The other calls him over, and somehow he finds it in himself to walk towards the bed.

The baby is the tiniest human being Levi has ever seen. A tuft of dark hair, so similar to his own, sits above her head. Before he even realizes it, his lips have curled slightly upwards.

''Hey there, baby brat.'' He says softly, pulling the material away from her face gently so he could get a better look at her. ''Oh, Eren...'' His voice is barely a whisper now, completely taken away by the the child before him. She was just so perfect. Looking up, he smiles at Eren, cupping the side of his face as he pressed their lips together. ''I'm sorry I couldn't be here. Did everything turn out alright? Were you in pain?''

Eren chuckled lightly. ''No, Levi, don't worry about it. It couldn't be helped.'' He looked down at the child in his arms. ''This young lady just couldn't wait any longer.'' He didn't say anything about the pain, which had been the worst he had ever felt. Even though there was no place for the baby to come out of, his body had decided that it would be a great idea to have contractions anyway. Not to mention that Hanji had taken her own damn time to arrive with a medic for the surgery, but everything had turned out just fine in the end, so Eren was happy. ''She's going to need a name, you know. I don't want 'baby brat' to stick.''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Levi's attention was once again focused on the infant, fascinated by every little detail on her tiny face.

''Do you want to hold her?''

''N-No, it's fine.''

''I know you want to, come on. I can tell by the way you're looking at her.''

With his free hand, Eren grabbed Levi's arm and pulled, forcing him to sit down next to him on the bed. Levi, feeling quite agitated about being entrusted to hold such a tiny being, allowed him to do so without protest. What if he dropped her? What if he hurt her because he didn't hold her properly? What if she didn't want to be held by him?

Before he could weasel his way out it, Eren had placed her was in his arms. Levi tensed up, not daring to move a single muscle, causing Eren to laugh. ''You can't be serious. You have no problem with facing titans, but when it comes to a baby you're scared shitless?''

Levi glared at him. ''Don't swear in front of her, shitty brat.''

Eren was about to protest when an unfamiliar whine interrupted what was to be the start of one of their typical arguments. Levi stared at the baby with a horrified expression, convinced she was going to start to cry at any moment.

The little girl grimaced, then opened her eyes as she let out another whine. Emerald hues looked up at this new yet familiar person, clearly confused as to why she wasn't in Eren's arms anymore. She didn't cry though, just stared at Levi with a blank expression, as if she was trying to figure out who he was.

''She won't cry. Didn't even make a sound when she was born. She's going to be quiet one.'' Eren said, leaning his chin on the other's shoulder as he watched the infant.

''Petra.''

''Huh?''

''Her name. I want it to be Petra.''

''I think that's a lovely name.''


End file.
